A motorcycle fairing is a shell placed over the frame of some motorcycles, especially racing motorcycles, sport bikes and touring style motorcycles, with the primary purpose to reduce air drag and improve fuel economy. The secondary functions are to protect the rider from airborne hazards and to protect the engine components in the case of an accident. A motorcycle windshield may be an integral part of the front fairing.
Performance motorcycles are a sizeable investment. Protection and care of this investment is a key concern. The exterior paint of these motorcycles is subject to wear and damage even under normal operating conditions. Particularly the front fairing can be damaged by contact with road debris or insects or other airborne hazards.
Current protective mask solutions are constructed from vinyl, leather or an applied protective film. These solutions can be large, bulky, difficult to install, hard to remove, poor fitting (which can damage the vehicle or the fairing), can require permanent alteration to the vehicle from drilling or cutting, and can be expensive. Masks or covers to protect motorcycle fairings that are more cost effective and easier to install than the current products continue to be sought.